


A Meeting With the Headmistress

by CaraLee



Series: There Wolf, There Castle [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Spoilers: Being One Sucks), Crossover, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Scott is good at experimental potions, Teen Wolf at Hogwarts, This one is present tense the other one is past, Werewolves, Werewolves in Wizarding Britain, at least partly because it was either improvise or get blown up, because Stiles lost count of how many newts eyes he'd added, what is consistency I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/pseuds/CaraLee
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	A Meeting With the Headmistress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liliaeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/gifts).



* * *

 "Mr. McCall, come in, I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

Scott manages a small smile and nod and wills his fingers to stop worrying at the hem of his sleeves. (It doesn't work.) Tentatively, he steps into Professor Mcgonagall's office. The headmistress stands back, her skirt swishing as she moves behind her desk to sit. Scott perches on the edge of the chair in front.

"Y-you wanted to talk to me, Professor?"

Professor Mcgonagall nods and vanishes red scraps of what had to have once been a howler from her desk. "Yes, Mr. McCall, about a rather important matter." She looks at him over the tops of her glasses, the way she does when someone is in trouble. "You are familiar with my controversial decision to permit werewolves to attend this year as students."

His heart beats so hard and fast he is surprised she can't hear it. His fists are clenched so tightly under his knees he is pretty sure that at least some of the dampness is blood, not sweat. He fights down the urge to tug his collar higher to hide the fresh scar he knows is just barely peeking above his neckline. Words seem beyond him at the moment, the knot in his throat and stomach forbidding any sound, so he nods jerkily. He'd known that keeping his secret would be harder at Hogwarts. It wouldn't have the (relative) simplicity he'd had the luxury of over the summer, with his mum standing over Stiles in their muggle kitchen to make sure he stayed focused on brewing the Wolfsbane correctly, and neighbors who wouldn't think that him appearing somewhat sickly once a month was especially odd. He'd known it would be harder. 

 _But I thought I'd have more than a_ day _._

Professor Mcgonagall sighs and Scott notices the droop around her eyes and slight paleness of her skin. He wonders if she had gotten any sleep last night. "As you are also undoubtedly aware, Mr. Lahey has never attended Hogwarts before."

Scott blinks, then catches himself. "Uh, no. I mean, yes, I'm aware." This is not going the way he thought it was going to.

"I was hoping you would be willing to assist him." Professor Mcgonagall continues, seemingly unaware of his internal turmoil. "With finding his way around as well as with classes. He will have his...friends of course," she tilts her head and manages to look remarkably like her cat form. "But I hoped that he might have at least one ally in his own dorm room."

Scott hesitates and something almost like disappointment flickers across Professor Mcgonagall's face. It hardens Scott's resolve. "What would you like me to do, Professor?"

The headmistress closes her eyes smiles faintly, but warmly, before opening them again. "Simply assist him. Perhaps tutor him when he requires it." Her smile is bigger this time and her tone turns dry. "You have managed to keep Mr. Stilinski from blowing us all up these past four years. I doubt Mr. Lahey will be much of a challenge."

Scott thinks back to last night, to Isaac Lahey's prickly attitude that bordered on aggressive and he isn't so sure but he keeps his reservations to himself. "If you don't want the castle blown up then I won't be able to partner with him in potions."

"Please." Professor Mcgonagall says with deep feeling, "Please do not leave Mr. Stilinski to his own devices anywhere near a cauldron."

He manages a quiet laugh, "I'll do my best." And tries not to think of the makeshift potions lab he and Stiles had set up last night in a forgotten corner of the dungeons, where Stiles would hopefully be able to keep himself on task enough to brew the potion that would stop Scott from losing his mind in three weeks time.

"On the subject of potions," Professor Mcgonagall says, "Professor Deaton has informed me that one of the N.E.W.T.s level private labs is vacant this year. He says that if you and Miss Martin are amenable he would not mind the two of you sharing the space. We agreed that you are both responsible enough, though you will still need to obtain any ingredients either from or through Professor Deaton."

"Really!" Despite the still present pit of terror in his stomach, Scott can't help but be excited by the prospect. He doesn't know Lydia Martin well, beyond the fact that Stiles has been crushing on her since second year and a couple of stints as lab partners in potions (when Stiles was absent) but he does know that Stiles won't be able to brew the Wolfsbane under her nose without her noticing, but access to proper equipment would make Scott's experiments with dittany essence much easier to work on, there was only so much he could do with his own second-hand cauldron on his mum's kitchen counter. "I would love that, Professor!"

She smiles fondly at him. "I rather thought you would. Professor Deaton will speak with you and Miss Martin about it sometimes this week. Now, I believe breakfast will be over soon and it wouldn't be good for you to skip it. Why don't you go find Mr. Lahey and get something to eat."

"Yes, Professor. Thank you!" Scott hurries down to the great hall and tries to ignore his creeping dread. Professor Mcgonagall didn't know what he was. She didn't know.

_No one knows. It's okay. No one knows._


End file.
